mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Equestria
Equestria é a ambientação principal da franquia My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica. Equestria habitada por pôneis mágicos e outras criaturas falantes, como grifos e dragões. Outros animais e criaturas também moram em Equestria. Equestria é chamado de reino no primeiro episódio do show e em outras mídias, embora contenha outros "reinos" dentro dele, como o Império do Cristal; o show e outras mídias acontecem em muitos locais e sua afiliação exata com a Equestria não é explorada. Equestria é co-governada por Princesa Celestia e Princesa Luna, que residem em um palácio na cidade de Canterlot. O nome "Equestria" é derivado da palavra "equestre" (passeios a cavalo), que decorre a partir de equus, a palavra latina para "cavalo". Produção thumb|Mapa de Equestria traduzido (Clique para aumentar) Lauren Faust escreveu em um comentário em sua página do deviantART que a Floresta da Liberdade fica a oeste de Ponyville , o Rancho Maçã Doce fica ao sudoeste, e a casa de Fluttershy está localizada ao norte da fazenda, provavelmente entre Ponyville e a floresta. Canterlot fica ao nordeste Ponyville. No entanto, em entrevistas posteriores, tanto Lauren Faust quanto Jayson Thiessen mencionaram que a geografia e a continuidade do desenho são vagamente definidas e podem ser alteradas, se necessário. Um artista do layout afirmou em 10 de dezembro de 2011 que a equipe de produção não tem nenhum mapa oficial de Equestria à sua disposição. Arquivo localmente. A palavra em português mais semelhante ao nome Equestria, é equestre, relacionada a cavalo", do latim equester", pertencente a um cavaleiro", a partir de equus, "cavalo", que é também a origem do equino. Neste sentido, "Equestria" seria traduzida como "terra dos cavaleiros" em vez de "terra de cavalos". Representação da série :Ver também: Cronologia fícticia A fundação da Equestria A história da fundação de Equestria é transmitida no Software e parte dessa explicação é abordada no episódio Noite da Lareira Calorosa. O episódio narra uma peça sobre a fundação de Equestria, sendo narrada por Spike. Ele fala: "Cada uma das três tribos, pégasos, unicórnios e os pôneis terrestres, não se importavam com o que ocorria com as outras tribos, apenas com o seu próprio bem-estar. thumb|As três tribos indo para a cúpula. Naqueles tempos turbulentos e até hoje, os pégasos eram os administradores do clima. Mas eles exigiam algo para compensar: comida, que só os pôneis terrestres conseguiam plantar. Os unicórnios exigiam a mesma coisa, por trazerem o dia e a noite. E aí reinava a desconfiança entre as tribos, até que num dia fatídico, a coisa pegou fogo. E qual foi a causa do conflito entre os pôneis? Uma tempestade estranha, que dominou a terra e acabou com a paz precária das tribos. Os esforçados pôneis terrestres não puderam cuidar da agricultura. Os pôneis terrestres congelavam. A terra dos pégasos não estava melhor; os pégasos estavam com fome; e os unicórnios, estavam congelando e com fome. Nem a mágica dos unicórnios adiantava contra a tempestade. Cada tribo culpava a outra por seu sofrimento. E a medida que ficavam mais bravos, a tempestade piorava ainda mais. thumb|Bandeira atual de Equestria. Foi então que os três líderes tribais finalmente concordaram em se reunir para uma cúpula e decidirem o que fazer sobre a nevasca, mas isso só resultou em discussão e um culpando o outro. Os líderes de cada tribo decidiram então uma jornada para encontrarem uma nova terra. Todos eles chegaram ao mesmo lugar, e logo começaram a lutar por ela, e a nevasca se abrangia cada vez mais. "E assim o paraíso que os pôneis tinha encontrado logo foi perdido, enterrado sob uma espessa camada de neve, e de ressentimento". Eventualmente, os assistentes dos líderes descobriram que os Ventanosos estavam causando a tempestade, se alimentando de ódio. No entanto, a amizade dos assistentes criava o mágico fogo da amizade, que acabou com os Ventanosos e a tempestade de neve. Os três líderes em seguida decidiram unir forças e encontraram um país que foi compartilhado por todas as três tribos, e nomearam-o de Equestria. Reinado de Caos do Discórdia thumb|Vidraça colorida mostrando Discórdia sendo derrotado por Celestia e Luna. A série começou com um prólogo com narração sobre as princesas dominantes de Equestria, que elevam o sol e a lua e mantém a harmonia. Somente em Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1 é mostrado o que aconteceu antes do reinado mencionado na série. Princesa Celestia diz a Twilight Sparkle e seus amigos que, antigamente, ela e Princesa Luna derrotaram Discórdia. Ele governou Equestria, mantendo-a em um estado de desarmonia e caos. Celestia continua a descrever que, vendo como era a vida miserável para os pôneis terrestres, unicórnios e pégasos, ela e Luna descobriram os Elementos da Harmonia e se levantaram contra Discórdia, transformando-o em pedra. O feitiço de Discórdia foi quebrado mais tarde, porque, como Celestia explicou, Luna e ela não estão mais ligadas aos elementos, de modo que Twilight e seus amigos usaram os Elementos da Harmonia para transformar Discórdia em pedra novamente. As Irmãs Alicórnios As princesas são introduzidas no prólogo do primeiro episódio, descrito em uma série de desenhos com estilo medieval com uma narração que fala "duas irmãs princesas que governavam juntas, e garantiam a harmonia por todo o reino", e que "a irmã mais velha usava seus poderes de unicórnio para erguer o sol aos céus, e a mais nova, trazia a lua para iniciar a noite." Nightmare Moon thumb|Nightmare Moon, mostrada no prólogo. A narração continua: seus súditos, os pôneis, brincavam e aproveitavam o dia que a irmã mais velha trazia , mas à noite, estavam cansados e apenas dormiam sob sua linda noite, o que fez a unicórnio mais jovem crescer má, e que eventualmente, recusou a descer a lua e permitir o amanhecer. Sua amargura transformou-a em uma "assustadora unicórnio das trevas", Nightmare Moon. A irmã mais velha relutantemente ocorreu a mágica mais poderosa conhecida no mundo dos pôneis os Elementos da Harmonia e baniu sua irmã permanentemente na lua, que logo assumio a responsabilidade de ambas sol e lua e a harmonia tem sido mantida em Equestria a gerações desde então. Os acontecimentos do primeiro e segundo episódios ocorrem mil anos após a prisão de Nightmare Moon, sobre a qual ela é liberada, mas derrotada novamente através da magia dos Elementos da Harmonia, só que desta vez ela se transforma de volta ao seu antigo estado e retorna ao governar Equestria com sua irmã. Em Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3, esses eventos são referidos como A Grande Celestia/A Queda de Luna. Linhas de tempo alternativas Na A Nova Cutie Mark - Parte 1 e Parte 2, várias versões alternativas da Equestria atual são retratadas como resultado de Starlight Glimmer mudar a história. Na primeira linha do tempo alternativa mostrada, Rei Sombra expande as fronteiras do Império do Cristal para cobrir metade de Equestria. Na segunda, Rainha Chrysalis e os changelings conquistaram Canterlot e forçaram muitos pôneis a se esconder. No terceiro, Nightmare Moon rege Equestria depois de banir Celestia para a lua. Outras realidades alternativas incluem uma governada por Discórdia, uma em que Lorde Tirek destrói a terra, uma em que Flim e Flam arrasam florestas inteiras e uma na qual Equestria é reduzida a uma terra árida. Através das ações de Twilight Sparkle, essas realidades alternativas são desfeitas. Locais Equestria possui muitos locais, como Ponyville, Canterlot, Império do Cristal e mais. A afiliação exata desses locais com a Equestria geralmente não é explorada. Ponyville ::Ver artigo principal: Ponyville thumb|Ponyville. Ponyville é uma cidade onde se passa a maior parte dos episódios.Ponyville foi fundada principalmente por pôneis terrestres, mas, com o tempo chegaram do pégasos e unicórnios. As casas de Ponyville se destacam por terem um telhado de palha, e maioria com dois andares. Manehattan ::Ver artigo principal: Manehattan thumb|Manehattan, a cidade grande de Equestria. Manehattan é uma cidade grande que teve foco em As Crônicas das Marcas e Rarity Vai para Manehattan. É a cidade natal de Babs Seed e dos tios da Applejack. O nome é uma paródia a Manhattan, parte de Nova York. Nova York já foi chamada de "Grande Laranja", por isso Manehattan é onde moram o Tio e Tia Orange. Canterlot ::Ver artigo principal: Canterlot thumb|Canterlot, a capital de Equestria. Canterlot é a capital de Equestria, o motivo disso é pelo castelo da Princesa Celestia se situar nessa cidade.Antigamente era onde Twilight Sparkle morava, antes de ser enviada para Ponyville para aprender sobre a magia da amizade. O nome é uma homenagem á Camelot, o castelo do Rei Arthur. Cloudsdale ::Ver artigo principal: Cloudsdale thumb|Cloudsdale, cidade dos pégasos. Cloudsdale é uma cidade aonde acontece a competição de Melhor Jovem Voador e também aonde é fabricado o clima. Somente pégasos moram e trabalham lá, já que pôneis (sem asas) não podem ficar nas nuvens. É também a cidade natal de Fluttershy e Rainbow Dash. O nome é uma referência à Clydesdale, uma raça de cavalo. A Fábrica de Climas se localiza lá. Império do Cristal ::Ver artigo principal: Império de Cristal thumb|Castelo do Império de Cristal. O Império do Cristal é destaque na terceira temporada. Em A Balada do Império do Cristal, Twilight Sparkle menciona o reino como parte da história dos pôneis de cristal. É também casa dos pôneis de cristal e de Shining Armor e Princesa Cadance, que assumiu o reino após a derrota do Rei Sombra. Floresta da Liberdade ::Ver artigo principal: Floresta da Liberdade thumb|Floresta da Liberdade. Floresta da Liberdade (também chamada de Floresta Alforriada e Floresta Livre Pra Sempre), está localizada fora de Ponyville. Parece não ter as mesmas leis que o resto de Equestria possui em relação ao crescimento das plantas, animais cuidando de si mesmos e temperatura mudando sem ajuda de pôneis. A cabana de Zecora se localiza na floresta, além de ser lar de criaturas estranhas como Parasprites, Ursas e Lobos de Madeira. A Árvore da Harmonia é encontrada adentro da floresta, em um desfiladeiro próximo ao Castelo das Duas Irmãs. Rainbow Falls thumb|Vista completa de Cataratas Coloridas. Rainbow Falls é uma vila que apareceu pela primeira vez em A Queda de Rainbow. A maior parte é constituída por cachoeiras de arco-íris, mas também tem casas e um curso de formação para os Jogos de Equestria. A aldeia também tem Trocas Anuais como visto em Trocas!. Tártaro thumb|Tártaro, como mostrado em [[O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 .]] Tártaro foi mencionado pela primeira vez em Já Estava na Hora, como um lugar antigo que criaturas do mal ficam presas, guardado pelo cão de três cabeças Cerberus. O local tem mais foco em O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1, onde Tirek afirma ter sido confinado por conta de tentativa de roubo de magia, mas escapou durante os eventos do episódio. Em O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2, o Tártaro faz sua primeira aparição quando Tirek evoca um portal para banir Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna e Princesa Cadance para lá; e novamente quando Twilight Sparkle e suas amiga mandam de volta Tirek para Tártaro e libertam as princesas. Tártaro é baseado no local de mesmo nome na mitologia grega, sendo um profundo poço escuro sob o submundo onde os ímpios são condenados ao sofrimento eterno. Outras representações Mercadoria Canterlot é o foco de uma linha de brinquedos e mercadorias com o mesmo nome. Esta linha de brinquedos tem um logotipo com Twilight Sparkle e uma descrição "CANTERLOT é a cidade real em EQUESTRIA e lar da PRINCESA CELESTIA. A princesa vive em um castelo mágico. Todo pônei sonha em visitar CANTERLOT!" O Império do Cristal é o foco de uma linha de brinquedos com o mesmo nome. Esta linha de brinquedos tem um logotipo com Princesa Cadance e uma descrição, "Bem-vindo ao IMPÉRIO DE CRISTAL, um lugar mágico cheio de segredos escondidos! Os pôneis brilham aqui!" Crystal Fashion Style Princesa Cadance e Shining Armor, um dos conjuntos de brinquedos incluídos nesta linha de brinquedos, tem uma descrição individual de leitura, "PRINCESA CADANCE e SHINING ARMOR compartilham uma grande responsabilidade! Eles lideram juntos o IMPÉRIO DE CRISTAL!" The Crystal Princess Ponies Collection, outro dos conjuntos de brinquedos incluídos nesta linha de brinquedos, tem uma descrição individual, "PRINCESA CELESTIA e PRINCESA LUNA acreditam que a PRINCESA CADANCE trará felicidade ao IMPÉRIO DE CRISTAL!" Fluttershy, um único brinquedo para ser incluído nesta linha de brinquedos, tem uma descrição individual da leitura, "FLUTTERSHY tem um chá para fazer amigos com os pôneis do IMPÉRIO DE CRISTAL - eles parecem tão tímidos quanto ela!" A loja de compra online WeLoveFine venda ou vendeu anteriormente várias peças da mercadoria concebidas por fãs e licenciadas oficialmente que mencionam Appleloosa, Canterlot, Cloudsdale, Fillydélfia (às vezes soletrado como Phillydélfia), Foaledo, Hoofington, Manechester, Manehattan, Ponyville, San Franciscolt, Seaddle, Trottingham e Whinneapolis. Mapa oficial e outros locais thumb|250px|Versão de abril 2013 do mapa. Um pôster com um mapa oficial de Equestria foi lançado em 3 de agosto de 2012. Uma nova versão do mapa foi publicado no My Little Pony: The Art of Equestria em 7 de setembro de 2015. De acordo com o mapa, Equestria tem similar semelhança geográfica com a América do Norte, tendo várias cidades como Manehattan e Vanhoover localizadas nos mesmos lugares que suas contrapartes da vida real. Os seguintes locais estão presentes no mapa oficial de Equestria, mas nunca foram exibidos em outras mídias da franquia. De norte a sul, de oeste a leste: *Monte Everhoof (10,000 hooves) *Território de Urso Abelhudo *Ilha Griffish *Oeste Desconhecido *Sul Misterioso **Território de Arimaspi O mapa é mostrado na Orgulhosa Pinkie durante o flashback de Cheese Sandwich no A Confissão de Cheese. Uma parte da área noroeste do mapa também é mostrada durante Daring Do. O mapa completo aparece novamente perto do final do O Reino da Twilight - Parte 2, quando o Rainbow Power is first used. Uma versão mais completa do mapa no jogo para dispositivos móveis da Gameloft a partir da atualização 4.0, em “The Official Movie Sourcebook” páginas 14-15 e em 16 de abril de 2018 postagens do jogo móvel da Gameloft nas contas de mídia social identifica os seguintes locais ainda não apresentados em nenhum outro meio da franquia: De norte a sul, de oeste a leste: *Mais Distante Alcançada *Cavernas da Conundrum *Penhascos do Pesadelo *Ilha do Crânio Preto, mencionado no My Little Pony: O Filme e destaque no The Official Movie Sourcebook *Mar das Nuvens, destaque no The Official Movie Sourcebook *Lagoa Perdida *Qirin Grove *Pântano da Lesma Troll *Pico do Pinheiro Barrens *Reino de Rei Storm, mencionado no The Official Movie Sourcebook *A Grande Barreira do Iceberg Promoção material Um anúncio de New York Times menciona que os pôneis que participam do casamento em Canterlot no Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 2, incluem residentes de Appleloosa, Galloping Gorge, Fillydélfia, e Manehattan.Article image listing Appleloosa, Galloping Gorge, Fillydelphia and Manehattan Um questionário postado pela página do Facebook do The Hub foca em Princesa Cadance e Shining Armor escolhendo entre Appleloosa, Galloping Gorge, Fillydélfia, Arábia Selada e Manehattan como a localização de sua lua de mel.Facebook question listing Appleloosa, Galloping Gorge, Fillydelphia, Saddle Arabia and Manehattan A seção My Little Pony Wedding Quiz do microsite Hasbro's Pony Wedding descreve o Império do Cristal como "cultivado". Quadrinho O quadrinho Edição #1's Cover F do show, uma placa de sinalização com sete sinais, incluindo Canterlot, San Flanksisco, Manehattan, Seaddle, Whinnyapolis e uma cidade. No 'O Retorno da Rainha Chrysalis Parte 2', um mapa completo da área ao sul de Macintosh Hills é mostrado na parte de trás do quadrinho. No arco Reflections, Um universo alternativo de Equestria tem um letreiro com oito placas, incluindo San Franciscolt, Bitsburgh e Horsolulu. No , Na mesma edição, Rainbow Dash evoca a ideia de que Equestria poderia lançar um ataque de "um milhão de pôneis" nas Forças de Nightmare. Software A fundação de Equestria é descrito no aplicativo iOS Twilight Sparkle: Teacher for a Day e está versão Ruckus Reader de Twilight Sparkle's Special Lesson. Os pôneis pégasos, unicórnios e terrestres não viviam em harmonia, seus corações estavam frios e uma nevasca ultrapassava suas terras. Cada grupo de pôneis decidiu encontrar um novo lugar para morar, mas todos chegaram ao mesmo local novo, mas a nevasca os seguiu. Os pôneis descobriram que havia apenas uma maneira de se livrar da nevasca, de tratar um ao outro calorosamente. Os unicórnios usaram magia para construir Canterlot e uma vez terminada a cidade, eles convidaram os pôneis pégasos e terrestres para uma festa, que se tornou um evento anual chamado de Grande Baile Galopante. Revista Em uma dos quadrinhos da revista, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack e Spike viagem através da Floresta da Liberdade para uma terra fora de Equestria, onde eles encontram um campo de cevada e passar a noite com um garanhão que eles fazem amizade. A terra fora de Equestria é completamente diferente de dentro. Não há unicórnios ou pégasos; não há mágica e a natureza cuida de si mesma. Livros A cidade subaquática de Aquastria, governada pelo leão-marinho primo da Princesa Celestia, Rei Leo, aparece no livro de cenário My Little Pony: Under the Sparkling Sea. É uma cidade submarina povoada por pôneis do mar e mermares, bem como outras criaturas marinhas conscientes; no livro, os personagens principais visitam o reino. O pônei do mar são referidos como "primos" dos pôneis na terra firme. O livro do capítulo Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore, ambientação em o Tricorner Villages—três vilas dispostas em um triângulo equilátero ao redor da base do Vulcão Mount Vehoovius. As vilas individuais são chamadas Marapore, Ponypeii e Lusitano. O livro do capítulo Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds, ambientação em a cidade da nuvem de Cirrostrata. Ele repousa no céu sobre a Cordilheira Unicorn Range, invisível da vista, devido a uma antiga magia. A cidade é povoada por um tipo único de pégaso com longas orelhas de coelho e três linhas verticais sob os olhos. Referências ar:إكويستريا de:Equestria en:Equestria es:Equestria gl:Equestria pl:Equestria ru:Эквестрия sv:Equestria it:Equestria zh:Equestria Categoria:Lugares Categoria:Equestria